Naruto of the Force
by Ego Alter Ego
Summary: Naruto en el universo de Star Wars. Basado en Naruto of the Force de The True One-Winged Angel.


¿Cómo había logrado salir con vida? Esa y muchas otras eran las preguntas que inundaban su mente, entre los recuerdos de aquella misión simple que termino siendo un completo fracaso. No podría haber sido más evidente en el momento en el que aquel Mandaloriano sobreviviente de la masacre le disparo justo cuando despegaba.

Ahora el, Maestro Jedi, heredero al título de Conde de Serenno, Dooku estaba perdido a la deriva en el hiperespacio. Las coordenadas a Coruscant, cero, cero, cero, desaparecieron siendo sustituidas por una serie al azar justo antes de que la computadora se apagara y diera el salto. Tan solo albergaba la esperanza de que su droide astromecánico no hubiera sido destruido con la última ráfaga de láser, sin el tal vez no podría reparar la nave, si es que sobrevivía a cualquiera que fuese su destino.

Sin la capacidad de corregir la ruta del navegador, probó distraer su mente, intentando recordar los números de las coordenadas finales que marcaban su camino. Sin embargo, aunque fue capaz de recordarlos, sus conocimientos del Borde Exterior no le sirvieron más que para aumentar su frustración, porque sin lugar a dudas, terminaría en un área no explorada del Espacio Salvaje.

La velocidad de la luz se detuvo, permitiéndole respirar con gran alivio, cuando menos no había terminado en algún agujero negro, estrella incandescente o súper nova. Por el contrario la suerte lo favoreció al salir dentro de la atmosfera de algún planeta, que a primera vista parecía ser capaz de sustentar la vida. Lo que quedo confirmado para el al ver una ciudad amurallada frente a sus ojos.

Al sobrevolarla, y habiendo conocido la arquitectura de cientos de mundos Dooku no pudo evitar observar con gran detenimiento toda la ciudad. Rodeada por un muro de treinta metros de alto por diez de espesor, las calles anchas y los edificios bien repartidos, aunque el cableado eléctrico le restaba atractivo visual con lo que parecían ser enormes telarañas negras. Sin embargo fueron dos cosas las que llamaron su atención, la descomunal torre al centro, de unos cincuenta pisos de altura, coronada por un símbolo. Pero lo más impresionante era la montaña, en cuya ladera habían sido esculpidos cuatro rostros, de aquellos que imagino serían sus líderes. Cuatro nobles gobernantes.

Siguiendo sus instintos paso de largo del esplendor de esta cultura, no obstante lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos le provoco un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia y una inexplicable decepción, grupos de adolescentes y niños aprendiendo a usar las armas. Este mundo debía estar en guerra.

Hizo a un lado aquel triste sentimiento, le tomo mas de un intento pero consiguió activar el escáner, localizando así un área en apariencia abandonada. El tamaño de los árboles y la espesura del follaje eran perfectas, allí podría ocultar su nave con gran facilidad.

Aterrizo justo en medio del bosque, entre una torre abandonada en el centro y una gran cerca que rodeaba el bosque. Tras haber aterrizado abrió la escotilla y respiro el aire de este planeta. De inmediato sintió un fuerte mareo, era como si le estuviese robando la fuerza, con la pestilencia misma de la muerte.

Habiéndose ya recuperado por completo realizo un rápido diagnostico a su droide, tuvo suerte, solo necesitaba algún tipo de material conductor para reactivarlo, y con tan enmarañado sistema eléctrico recorriendo sus calles seguro encontraría algo útil en la ciudad.

Espero hasta caer la noche para salir de su refugio, a unos veinte metros de la entrada el cielo se ilumino con fuegos artificiales de todos los colores, un festival. Aliviado de que su presencia no llamaría demasiado la atención, logro conseguir todo aquello que necesitaba, estaba por encaminarse de vuelta a su nave, cuando la música, los gritos y los aplausos de un desfile llamaron su atención.

El colorido uniforme militar de los marchistas le hiso imaginarse una gran batalla, pero lo que no llego a imaginar era el enorme carro alegórico con la forma de algún animal, aquella descomunal bestia, que no pudo si no atribuir a alguna clase de cataclismo tenía nueve colas.

"La desbocada imaginación de una cultura en desarrollo" llego a pensar justo antes de sentir como alguien se aferraba a sus ropas, al mirar abajo, se encontró con un par de profundos ojos azules "Un ¿niño?" — ¿Dónde están tus padres?- no le respondió en lugar de eso solo le sonrió —Acaso no ¿puedes hablar?- algo consternado por la situación, intento ver si de hecho estaba solo.

Aquel niño, Dooku calculo tendría al menos unos cuatro años, de dorados cabellos rebeldes, unas marcas como cicatrices en su cara, tres en cada mejilla, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran esas dos piedras preciosas, de un azul tan puro, que por un momento lo hiso dudar de su propia honestidad. Sin duda sus padres ya lo estarían buscando.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, le sonrió y con aquel simple gesto el rostro del pequeño se ilumino, levantando los brazos. Antes de darse cuenta estaba disfrutando del desfile con aquel niño sobre sus hombros, hasta que llego a su fin, con la representación de un hombre de pie en la cabeza de alguna clase de anfibio gigante. Para su bien entrenado sentido de la observación, el Maestro Jedi estaba casi seguro de que ese hombre y el niño que cargaba en ese momento eran padre e hijo.

—De acuerdo, ya ha terminado- Dooku se inclinó para bajar a su inesperado pasajero, mas fue interrumpido por el sonido de un estómago exigiendo comida "Debe estar muy hambriento" rascándose la nuca de vergüenza el rubio solo rio un poco antes de señalar con insistencia —Bien, supongo que sabes a donde ir- a lo que el chico asintió como respuesta.

Como Maestro Jedi, ya había aprendido el lenguaje y la escritura por medio de la Fuerza, por lo que al llegar a un pequeño establecimiento de comida, consiguió leer su nombre sin ningún problema, Ichiraku Ramen. No era uno de los grandes lujos a los que en realidad estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo el delicioso aroma que llegaba a su sentido del olfato fue su mejor señal. En las palabras del Gran Maestro Yoda: Tu nariz será tu mejor guía en ocasiones… o algo así.

Llego a tiempo para ver a dos personas dejar sus asientos libres. Al entrar la amable sonrisa de una jovencita solo se hiso mucho más grande, al notar la presencia de su pequeño acompañante.

— ¡Naruto-chan!- grito la jovencita, bueno, ahora cuando menos sabia el nombre del niño, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ojiazul salto a los brazos de la chica —Otou-san ¡Otou-san!- llamo a su padre.

—¿Qué ocurre Ayame?- salió de la parte trasera de la tienda, un hombre ya entrado en años, su serio rostro cambio al ver lo que su hija cargaba con tanto cuidado —Naruto-chan, pequeño travieso ¿Dónde te has metido? Acaso tienes una idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado- comenzó a alborotarle el cabello.

—Lo ha traído consigo este amable caballero- le respondió Ayame, sentando a Naruto justo a su lado —Lamento mucho las molestias que pudo causarle, mi nombre es Ichiraku Teuchi en ¿Qué puedo servirle?

Dooku asintió, asegurándole que el niño no había sido una molestia en lo absoluto, minutos más tarde mientras terminaba su primer tazón de ramen, vio a Naruto devorarse casi seis, en un tiempo que debía ser un record para alguien de su edad y tamaño. El cocinero solo se jacto de que el rubio poseyese el estómago más grande de las cinco naciones elementales.

Riendo un poco, jamás notaron como Naruto levantaba la cabeza mirando a todos lados antes de bajarse del banquillo, hiso una larga reverencia ante los ojos de los adultos y salió corriendo. Tanto Teuchi como Ayame salieron para intentar detenerlo, pero ya fue muy tarde, tan solo alcanzaron a ver como daba vuelta en una esquina desapareciendo de su vista.

—Creía que vivía con ustedes- señalo Dooku un tanto consternado.

—Que más quisiera, pero no nos permiten adoptarlo- respondió el viejo cocinero.

—¿Adoptarlo?- pregunto el Jedi un poco consternado.

—Naruto-chan es huérfano… me preocupa Otou-san, estando solo en ese departamento, en especial hoy ¿Qué tal si…- ahora era Ayame la que sonaba llena de temor, antes de interrumpir su propia voz

—¿Qué tal si qué? Dime lo ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, tiene algo que ver con Naruto cierto?- la interrogo el Maestro Jedi temeroso de la respuesta, algo dentro de él le decía, que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Hoy es diez de octubre, el día en el que el Yondaime Hokage murió derrotando al Zorro de Nueve Colas, el Kyuubi no Youko, el día en que nació Uzumaki Naruto hace ya cuatro años- le respondio, vordeando la ley.

Tenía razón, aquella declaración no podía haberle gustado menos, no era más que un simple niño, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, este era un mundo primitivo, en el que no podía detectar a un solo ser sensible de la Fuerza, después de que se marchara, no habría razón alguna para registrar este planeta en los archivos del templo. Cuando iba a intentar pagar con los créditos de la Republica, recibió una negativa y las palabras del viejo cocinero.

—La casa paga, y de verdad, muchas gracias por cuidar de Naruto- ambos, Teuchi y Ayame se inclinaron antes de regresar a su negocio.

Devolviendo la reverencia, Dooku trataba de que sus emociones no lo dominasen, ese era el destino que la Fuerza le había forjado, y eso era algo en lo que no tenía derecho alguno de interferir.

Al poco rato de camino de regreso a su nave, comenzó a llover, de alguna manera se imaginaba que el clima reflejaba algunas de sus propias emociones, le hubiera gustado que Naruto fuese un ser sensible de la Fuerza, pero al igual que este planeta, no había signo de su presencia, o mejor dicho, era tan débil que se sentía como si todo este mundo estuviese agonizando, y luchando por sobrevivir.

Dio un paso fuera de la ciudad, cayo de rodillas, era como si algo le estuviera atravesando el pecho hasta el corazón, ardor, como si estuviese envuelto en llamas. Apenas podía respirar, consiguió ponerse de pie, corriendo por las oscuras calles sin rumbo fijo, con cada movimiento el dolor se hacía mucho más intenso, podía sentir como si se estuviese arrastrando por el suelo, suplicando perdón.

Sin previo aviso se detuvo, un relámpago ilumino el callejón con el rojizo reflejo de la sangre que se disolvía en el agua. Las paredes, el suelo, las manos de aquellos hombres que sonreían con su sadismo, y a sus pies, lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido confundido con el cuerpo de un niño de cuatro años… Naruto.

Con un grito extendió sus manos en dirección de los asesinos frete a él, clavándolos contra las paredes del callejón, no dejo de empujar hasta que el crujido de sus huesos resonó por sobre la agonía de sus gritos. Tan rápido como pudo, se arrodillo a revisar el pulso del pobre niño, tan débil, se estaba muriendo, justo ante sus ojos.

Fue el detonante final, Dooku desenvaino su Sable Láser, les daría la más dolorosa muerte posible, los torturaría hasta que le rogasen terminar con sus patéticas vidas. Y sin embargo, no podía moverse, las diminutas manos de Naruto lo estaban deteniendo, impidiéndole dar un paso más en dirección de sus indefensas víctimas.

Levantando al pobre chico del suelo con la mayor delicadeza posible, seguro en sus brazos podía sentir como su respiración iba extinguiéndose. Busco un hospital con desesperación, una vez mas fueron solo sus instintos los que le permitirían encontrar lo que buscaba. Pero nada fue como lo esperaba.

Entrando por la sala de emergencias pidiendo ayuda empapado de sangre, los médicos corrieron a ver lo que ocurría, no obstante cuando sus miradas se posaron sobre el niño que cargaba, se dieron media vuelta ignorando sus palabras. Esa habría de ser una prueba más para su ya agotada paciencia, concentrándose un poco más de lo debido enfocando sus pensamientos, mientras con un gesto de sus manos señalaba a todo el personal.

Una hora más tarde en la sala de espera, sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo la luz roja del quirófano, sintiendo a través de la Fuerza hasta la más sutil respiración de los doctores y enfermeras mientras hacían su trabajo. La luz se apagó y Dooku se puso de pie al ver salir a Naruto sobre la camilla, siendo llevado a un cuarto de observación.

Siguiendo a los doctores, se encontró cara a cara, con un anciano en largos ropajes blancos con decorados en rojo, en el sombrero triangular que usaba, se podía ver el mismo símbolo gravado en la torre, el cual ahora ya podía leer: Fuego. Este hombre debía ser su actual líder, y su escolta enmascarada, por los poco disimulados cuchicheos del personal del hospital, la elite AMBU.

La expresión en el rostro del viejo se inundó de angustia y preocupación, al ver a Naruto conectado a las máquinas de soporte vital, intentando luchar por su vida. Volteo a ver a sus guardaespaldas, quienes asintiendo tomando posiciones en la entrada de la aviación.

—Debo suponer que es usted quien ha traído a Naruto- afirmo el Hokage, inclinándose un poco en señal de agradecimiento —Soy el Tercero, sígame por favor, hay una sala segura justo aquí donde podremos hablar con toda tranquilidad- lo guio hasta una puerta frete a la habitación en la que los AMBU custodiaban del único paciente que ahora le podía importar al Sandaime.

Entraron a la que debía ser una de los habitaciones de descanso del hospital, sin embargo, Dooku sintió que era el lugar perfecto para hablar, y dado que el viejo no tenía la intención de iniciar la charla, él lo haría, había unas cuantas preguntas que quería hacerle al líder de un pueblo que permitía un acto tan inhumano.

Toda la discusión se basó solo en una serie de preguntas y respuestas por parte de ambos, Sarutobi Hiruzen como en un primer momento se presentó, estaba muy interesado en los orígenes de Dooku, aunque este último omitió el ligero detalle de su procedencia del espacio, le llevo más tiempo del que hubiese querido explicar que era un Jedi, pero lo que diría el líder de este pueblo fue de verdad desconcertante.

—Jedi… yo creo haber escuchado ese título en algún momento- revolviendo sus memorias Hiruzen encontró el recuerdo que buscaba "En tus viejas historias Tobirama-sensei" inspeccionando con detenimientos los ojos de su interlocutor, supo de inmediato que este Maestro Jedi, Dooku, no mentía, tal vez —Le agradezco de todo corazón el que haya protegido a Naruto, deduzco que le ha tomado algún interés…

—Ningún interés se lo aseguro…- interrumpió Dooku —… soy un guardián de la paz, sea cual sea el lugar en el que me encuentre, mi deber es el de proteger a los inocentes- mentía, y algo le decía que el Hokage estaba al corriente de ello "Me he dejado llevar por mi emociones, al igual que Komari, debería de tomarme un lago rato para meditar" —Si me disculpa aún tengo asuntos que atender, con su permiso- dio la conversación por terminada.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, Sarutobi había tenido la esperanza de que alguien con las legendarias habilidades de este Jedi se encariñase con Naruto y se quedara con el aquí, en la aldea, pero era como si la mala suerte lo persiguiera desde el mismo momento en el que el sello del Demonio de la Muerte lo convirtiera en la prisión del Kyuubi. Dooku logro percibir los pensamientos de Hiruzen por el muchacho, y tenía que admitir que si seguía permaneciendo a su lado, terminaría por quedarse en este planeta, sin embargo, él tenía un deber con la Republica y con su Padawan.

Cuando el Sandaime toco la perilla de la puerta, fue hecho a un lado, alcanzando a ver solo el manto del Jedi pasar tan rápido frete a el que no sabría decir si fue el o solo una sombra. Al salir, vio a dos de sus AMBU tirados en el suelo con kunai clavados en la nuca y el tercero estaba… estaba en el aire tratando de respirar.

—¿Qué le has dado?- estaba por romperle el cuello antes de ceder al impulso Dooku lo arrojo contra la pared, ya había intentado el Truco Mental, pero no funciono, todo lo que ahora sabia era que la jeringa con la que contamino la intravenosa tenía un líquido verde —Esta es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Qué veneno le has inyectado? Habla o…- por debajo de la máscara empezaron a caer unas gotas de sangre "Se ha suicidado" otra vez, no tenía idea del por qué, pero la Fuerza insistía en permitirle sentir todo lo que el niño sentía, entre aquel dolor insoportable que le trasmitía, vio una luz, esperanza, un enorme deseó de vivir y de "Protegernos" sus ojos se posaron sobre la jeringa que contenía la mortal toxina.

Como Hokage Hiruzen jamás se imaginó que uno de sus más leales Shinobi se revelase de esta forma, ejecutando a sus compañeros he intentado asesinar a Naruto, estando el a tan solo unos pocos pasos en el cuarto de enfrente. Al quitarle la máscara pudo ver como se había mordido la lengua, así como también llego a distinguir un sello en su boca, ahora ya sabía quién lo había ordenado… la facción de la RAÍZ AMBU… Danzo.

Sarutobi levanto la mirada quedando paralizado de momento. Dooku se estaba sacando una muestra de sangre con la misma jeringa con la que habían envenenado a Naruto, cuando estuvo llena por completo, descubrió el torso del niño inyectándolo directo en el corazón, sin que él pudiese hacer otra cosa que no fuese mirar.

El Maestro Jedi se hiso a un lado, dejando que los doctores y el Tercero revisaran al muchacho, fue su señal de partida, ni siquiera espero a saber la consecuencias de sus acciones, solo tomo sus cosas y corrió. Dooku sabía a la perfección que las Midichorias aceleran en gran medida la regeneración celular, si podía salvarlo del veneno y curar parte de las terribles heridas que le habían sido infligidas, ya solo dependía de la Fuerza. De esa forma regresaría a su nave.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Konoha, Hiruzen y los Medic-nin veían realizarse un milagro, era claro como el agua para cada uno de ellos que debido a la influencia del Zorro Naruto podía sanar tan rápido que las heridas que tenía de haber sido quemado sanarían en una semana, pero sobrevivir a una sobredosis de una toxina letal con una alta concentración de metal de Chakra solo podía ser definido como intervención divina.

Naruto estaba ahora sentado, echando un vistazo a toda la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, pasando por alto el desastre a su alrededor de una pelea de la cual no sabía nada, de los doctores y enfermeras que se congregaban en la puerta y lo observaban como si fuera un fantasma, hasta llegar al viejo solo para sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

—¡Buenos días abuelito!- grito estirando los brazos Uzumaki Naruto, con una voz que la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas no había escuchado en más de un año, lo sorprendió incluso a el mismo "Pu… puedo hablar" —¡Abuelito puedo hablar, puedo hablar!- saltando sobre la cama.

Ese no había sido el único cambio en el, todo su cuerpo parecía haberse estilizado, su piel se hiso un poco mas blanca, las uñas de sus manos y pies se curvaron transformándose en garras, sus caninos se alargaron un poco imponiendo su presencia en su boca, las marcas de sus mejillas se alargaron y engrosaron hasta perderse en la línea del cabello. Pero lo más sobresaliente eran sus ojos, la esclerótica antes blanca ahora era de un rojo intenso como un rubí, sus pupilas adquirieron una tonalidad de azul eléctrico, acuñándose igual que las de un predador felino.

Por fin había conseguido reactivar al droide, este en un primer momento parecía decepcionado de si mimo tras haber sido desactivado por aquella ráfaga de láser, después de unas leves reparaciones el transmisor de largo alcance estaba en funcionamiento, estableciendo una línea de comunicación directa con el Templo Jedi en Coruscant, por desgracia la desmedida distancia daba una imagen difusa en el holograma.

—Maestro Dooku, que tranquilidad me da el verlo aún con vida- el sereno rostro del que fuera su primer aprendiz Qui-Gon Jin apareció en la imagen —Algo me decía que no podría haber perecido en Galidraan.

—Hubo un ligero cambio cuando se ingresaron las coordenadas en el navegados del híperimpulsor- se explicó un tanto avergonzado —¿Qué hay de Komari?- "Que este viva" su suplica interna pareció haber sido escuchada, su Padawan había logrado sobrevivir —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Furiosa consigo misma por no evitar que su nave recibiera el disparo, y al igual que yo no podía creerle muerto- aun con la mala imagen podía distinguir el tenue reflejo de la preocupación en Qui-Gon —Esta usted en condiciones de hacer el viaje de regreso- tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Lo estaré en un par de horas, comunícale al Alto Consejo que presentare mi informe en cuanto llegue- ambos se inclinaron antes de cortar la comunicación "Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme" recordó Dooku colocando un paño enrojecido sobre el escáner de la nave, pasaron unos segundos para que estuviera listo el análisis, no le sorprendió el resultado "Apenas lo necesario para estar con vida" el recuento de Midiclorians de Naruto.

Triste de que su descubrimiento le negase al niño la oportunidad de salir de este bizarro planeta, se disponía a irse cuando todos sus sentidos se alertaron. Intensa, esa era la misma intensa sensación de la Fuerza, no, esa no era una descripción adecuada, como este mundo hundido en la oscuridad vio brillar un faro por primera vez, una luz, tan cálida y poderosa, por un momento se sintió tentado a ir en su dirección sin pensar. Recuperando el control sobre sí mismo, reconoció la fuente de tan cálido fulgor.

"Naruto" se dio la vuelta a ver a su droide que lo llamaba con insistencia —Excelente R7, quiero que despegues y me esperes a doscientos metros de la entrada de la aldea, te llamare para que aterrices por nosotros- los pitidos de la unidad astromecánica eran confusos —Así es, nosotros, he encontrado a una persona que es sensible de la Fuerza- "Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido" mientras pensaba, sus pasos se fueron acelerando, ya sabía en donde estaban.

La Torre del Hokage no es solo una edificación administrativa, es también una fortaleza diseñada para la protección de sus ocupantes. Es por esa misma razón que Sarutobi se trasladó en secreto junto con Naruto para refugiarlo en su oficina en la cima del edificio, aquí el chico estaría seguro mientras él lo vigilara, de otra forma no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a pasarle.

Con esa nueva apariencia el rubio solo conseguiría llamar aún más la atención, estaba lo bastante seguro de ello, que incluso podrían intentar algo aun peor de lo que ya habían probado de hacer en esta noche. El Sandaime cerro sus ojos en un intento por no sentir la desesperación que sentía, era tan difícil entenderlo, como la gente a la que juro proteger, podía comportarse aún peor que los monstruos a los cuales temían.

Cuando menos esta noche podría estar tranquilo, con el simple hecho de verlo jugar, sentadito allí, en el suelo, tratando de descifrar aquel cubo rompecabezas, concentrado en encontrar la forma de armar el color más bonito, aunque ya sabía cuál sería, tenía esa extraña adoración por el…

—Naruto-chan, podrías traerme un libro de la biblioteca el que más te guste- apenas el niño escucho esas palabras, salto a su colección privada, se puso de pie y en posición "No esperaba que hicieran su movimiento tan pronto" Hiruzen ya estaba listo para eliminar al primero que cruzase esa puerta, cuando el inconfundible perfil de su invasor revelo su rostro —Dooku-dono.

"Es como estar ante el Maestro Yoda" pensó el Jedi, en un elogio que no tenía ni la menor intención de decir en voz alta, mirando la puerta a la izquierda del Tercero "Allí estas" —Veo con gran placer que mis temores al venir eran infundados Lord Hokage- uso su tono mas diplomático para tranquilizar al viejo.

Como la tensión en la oficina se desvanecía por completo, los dos hombres tomaron asiento. Dooku tenía mucho que decir, intentaría convencer a Sarutobi de lo que era correcto en este momento, no necesitaba que le describiese el cambio del muchacho, fue fácil para el leer la imagen de este en su mente como era lo que más le importaba en todo momento. Hiruzen escucho al Jedi con profundo detenimiento. Él quería pensar en algún argumento con el peso suficiente por el cual no pudiese llevarse al niño, pero ahora, tras este cambio, esta aldea que era su hogar, era el lugar más peligroso en todo el mundo para él.

"Lo lamento mucho, Minato, Kushina… en estas circunstancias, no tengo ninguna otra opción" fueron sus pensamientos como suplica a los espíritus de su sucesor, y por desgracia predecesor, así como para la mujer que llego a considerar como su propia hija —Él está en la biblioteca, si quiere ir con usted puede hacerlo- le señalo la puerta.

Siendo un veterano miembro de la Orden Jedi, Dooku comprendía al viejo, para el Naruto era su nieto, ya había visto como algunas madres quedaban destrozadas al entregar a sus hijos, en alguna ocasión, un padre al verlos llevarse a su única familia se volvió loco he intento recuperarlo del Templo amenazando con estrellar un carguero lleno de explosivos justo sobre la zona comercial, el Gran Maestro Yoda le permitió entrar al Templo para que pudiese verlo, con eso logró calmarlo, ver a su hijo crecer al lado de tantos como el quienes le miraban como un igual. No mucho después supo que ese hombre se unió al ejército, con la esperanza de servir al su lado. Eso trajo otro pensamiento que tranquilizo un poco su conciencia al hacer lo que iba hacer, en este planeta el rubio sería un paria, entre los Jedi, sería un Caballero, de eso él se encargaría en persona.

"Que impresionante, no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo" el cubo rompecabezas estaba flotando cambiando los colores entre si tan rápido que apenas podía distinguir un leve color blanco —Hola Naruto- espero unos segundos, pero el chico parecía estar muy pensativo, cuando el ya resuelto juguete regreso a su dueño —Me recuerdas, soy el Maestro Jedi Dooku- se inclinó para estar a su altura —Eso que has hecho es muy impresionante- hiso levitar el cubo hasta tenerlo en sus manos —Dime, te ha sido difícil- siguió sin responderle "Estará asustado… podría habernos escuchado, sería mejor si…"

—Lo he escuchado… ¿puedo despedirme de todos?- pregunto Naruto, sin embargo Dooku solo negó con un movimiento de su mano —Entiendo el que no puede esperarme, pero ¿puedo al menos despedirme de mi abuelito?- el Maestro Jedi solo se hiso a un lado —¡Abuelito!- lo busco, pero no estaba —¡Abuelito!- grito tan fuerte como pudo, pero no le respondió, unas lágrimas fueron solo el comienzo, con las mejillas empapadas se acercó al escritorio dejando el cubo sobre de unos papeles "Yo voy a volver algún día, te lo prometo Abuelito… yo voy a volver" seria su primer presentimiento.

Observándolos todo el tiempo, Hiruzen Sarutobi los vio salir de su oficina, aun cuando los gritos de su nieto le rompían el corazón en mil pedazos, consiguió contener sus propias lágrimas, porque de otro modo hubiese sido incapaz de dejarlo ir. Saliendo de su escondite, recogió el cubo de su escritorio, recordando lo feliz que Naruto estaba cuando se lo obsequio, encendió su pipa, le dio una ligera calada a su tabaco, soplo de tal modo que su rostro cubrió con el humo, y sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, aun así estaba sonriendo, porque él lo sabía, el regresaría algún día, el solo lo sabía.

Naruto seguía a un paso de distancia de Dooku, el solo señalo a los guardias y estos solo los dejaron pasar, deseándoles un buen viaje mientras salían por la puerta principal. Caminaron un par de minutos siguiendo la senda antes de desviarse al bosque, siguieron un poco mas hasta llegar a un claro, el Maestro Jedi levanto el brazo oprimiendo un botón.

Descendiendo justo frete a ellos haciendo caer a Naruto de espaldas un ave de acero. Cambiando la posición de sus alas la nave aterrizo. El Caza Estelar Modelo E, este tenía la peculiaridad de elevar sus alas laterales, a la vez que la inferior rotaba sobre el casco para asegurarse a la parte superior. Ayudando al niño a salir de su impresión Dooku no pudo evitar reír un poco, si esto era impresionante para él, seguro que se desmayaría al ver el tráfico aéreo de Coruscant.

—No tienes nada que temer, esta es mi nave, nos llevara a nuestro hogar- nunca hubiera podido sospechar lo que esas palabras significarían para el niño en un futuro, al acercarse al caza, la escotilla se abrió revelando al droide, pitando de molestia "Tienen su genio los modelos R" ya iba a reprenderlo, cuando Naruto fascinado por el androide quiso tocarlo, cual fuera su sorpresa, en lugar de seguirse quejando como un brabucón R7 salió rodando a toda velocidad a ocultarse "En ¿Qué piensan los programadores?" se preguntó Dooku.

Dentro del caza estelar, entre el Uzumaki y el Maestro Jedi lograron calmar al droide, que… de alguna manera se había desactivado a si mismo del susto que un inofensivo niño le había dado. Al mismo tiempo que se alistaban para despegar Naruto llego a entablar algo así como una amistad con el droide, el único a quien estaba comenzando a irritar era al Jedi, teniendo que hacerla de un androide de protocolo y traducir.

Ya listos en sus asientos para despegar, los emociones de Naruto se dispararon al elevarse la nave, viendo al sol teñir de naranja el horizonte con el alba, volteo a ver Konoha y, allí en la cima de la Torre que parecía estar en llamas, una sombra en el fuego, su abuelito, Hiruzen Sarutobi, en un hasta la vista.

Al salir de la atmosfera del planeta Uzumaki Naruto pudo ver lo pequeño que en realidad era su mundo en comparación al universo, señalándolo las palabras se formaron solas en su boca, Dooku dejo que la computadora del navegador registrara el nombre y las coordenadas del sistema que el niño acababa de bautizar, pensó que tal vez, el día que descubriera el significado del nombre que le había dado se arrepentiría de ello, y al igual que sus presentimientos, él sabía muy bien que de alguna forma, el muchacho ya lo conocía.

Entraron al hiperespacio, Dooku recomendó a Naruto descansar ya que, cualquier atractivo que pudiese tener al ver las estrellas pasar a la velocidad de la luz no duraría hasta su llegada al centro de la Republica Galáctica.

La alarma de R7 despertó al Maestro Jedi a tiempo para ver en su salida del hiperespacio. Coruscant el planeta capital de la República, la ultra metrópoli que se extiende por sobre casi la totalidad de su superficie, con sus más de ocho billones de habitantes reuniendo a cada una de las especies inteligentes conocidas. Que lastima que el muchacho estuviese aun dormido, la vista desde el espacio en un espectáculo que solo se logra apreciar una vez.

Llegaron al puerto espacial del Templo Jedi, fue toda una sorpresa para Dooku que no hubiese nadie para recibirlos, aunque también fue tranquilizador, que Komari Vosa su actual Padawan no estuviera aquí, el pobre chico no tendría como defenderse de su explosivo carácter, eso sin contar su innato nivel de agresividad.

"Desde luego esto solo retrasara lo inevitable" Dooku debía admitir que no era muy optimista en la futura relación entre ella y Naruto, hablando de eso, decidió permitir que el pequeño Uzumaki se despidiera de R7 a su manera, no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero podía apostar que los pitidos del droide sonaban bastante similar a un llanto "En verdad ¿Qué es lo que piensan los programadores?" —Muy bien Naruto, necesito que me prestes mucha atención, haz todo lo que yo te diga y no hables si no te dirigen la palabra ¿de acuerdo?- cierto era había estado utilizando el idioma de su mundo, por lo que una ligera prueba de lo que podía hacer no sería mala idea —Escucha, en Coruscant se hablan todas y cada una de las lenguas conocidas, sin embargo utilizamos un idioma especial para ocasiones en general, es llamado Básico Galáctico- por lo que parecía, el niño ponía atención —Ok, probemos…- se aclaró un poco la garganta —¿Qué dices puedes entenderme?

El rubio solo parpadeo un par de veces.

—Creo… creo que si- aunque su pronunciación fue un tanto torpe, lo cierto es que era Básico —Está bien así Sr… Dooku- este le sonrió con aprobación, antes de comenzar a caminar, este se retrasó un poco, cuando pasaron por el salón principal, donde vio por primera vez una especie alienígena… o mejor dicho cientos.

Siempre atento en todo momento al chico, Dooku creyó conveniente que el mismo se sobrepusiera al ver tal espectáculo, para quienes no tenían contacto alguno con la Republica, ver pasar frete a ellos un desfile interminable de las mas distintas especies alienígenas era asombroso y aterrador. Lo divertido del asunto es que el mismo Naruto, a los ojos de estas criaturas no era más que otro raro espécimen de Casi-Humano. Aprovechando la oportunidad para explicarle un poco del tema, así como un poco de modales, pues todos ellos sin excepción pueden llegar a ser muy sensibles y ser llamados alienígenas podría ser algo más que un simple insulto.

Guiando al rubio por el Gran Templo, el Maestro Jedi prefirió ir por la ruta alternativa, lo cierto era que no quería ser interrogado o que interrogasen al muchacho antes de llegar a la Sala del Consejo, esto solo podría provocar que estuviese aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era en verdad posible.

Justo frete a la entrada del Alto Consejo Jedi, su antiguo Padawan Qui-Gon Jin esperando por ellos con una gran sonrisa por su llegada, no fue ninguna sorpresa de hecho, como la infinita paciencia podría ser en ocasiones su mayor arma. Después de todo así fue como lo entreno.

Platicaron unos minutos, omitiendo el tema del pequeño niño de ojos bicolor que esperaba atento a toda lo que decían, Dooku fue capaz de ver como Naruto se esforzaba por entender lo que decían, pero a deferencia de el mismo que se mostraba serio, Qui-Gon no disimulo en lo más mínimo su interés por el chico, a tal grado que dejo de mirar a su antiguo maestro.

Para Qui-Gon Jin, quien ya era un conocido Jedi-Gris, ver a un Casi-Humano era algo normal, tenía la peculiar reputación de intentar salvar a cualquier patética forma de vida. Sin embargo esta no era la razón por la cual el niño llamaba tanto su atención, ya que en apenas un movimiento, mientras se escondía y sacaba la cabeza de detrás del Maestro Dooku, se convirtió en un juego entre los dos de ver quien encontraba al otro primero.

"Curioso muchacho" pensó devolviendo la atención a su ex Maestro —No hay duda de que hemos sido manipulados al igual que los Mandalorianos- comento sobre el tema de Galidraan demostrando estar atento —Cabe la posibilidad de que este caza recompensas… Jango Fett ya no este con vida, investigare lo que pueda al respecto- asintiendo de acuerdo se inclinó para estar a la altura de Naruto —Nos veremos pronto pequeño Youngling- se despidió acariciándole la cabeza.

Naruto se despidió de Qui-Gon antes de sacar a relucir su curiosidad Youling, le explico Dooku, es un iniciado en los caminos de la Fuerza, aquellos que comienzan su entrenamiento y son celosamente observados por sus mayores, para ver quién de ellos será seleccionado como aprendiz Padawan, quienes tras ser tutelados por un Maestro Jedi y pasar por las pruebas se convierten en Caballeros de la Orden Jedi. Los guardianes de la paz en la Galaxia.

—Naruto escucha, tú debes esperar aquí, cuando termine te presentare ante el Gran Consejo Jedi- usando en esta oración una voz de mando, como de importante que un aprendiz obedezca las ordenes de su maestro "Tengo la esperanza de que los impresiones tanto como a mí" Dooku tenía bien presente que, tras rendir informe y sus observaciones sobre su última misión muchos de los miembros del Consejo podrían no ser tan objetivos como debieran en el asunto del niño "Estoy listo para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos… si se niegan, lo hare yo mismo, con o sin su aprobación"

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y cerraron a su paso, estando ahora de pie en el centro de la Camara del Alto Consejo Jedi al cual pertenecía, siendo el centro de todas las miradas, controlando su necesidad de poner en evidencia las fallas en la Orden Jedi, comenzó su informe, manteniendo en todo momento la calma. Esa sería la clave que le daría la aprobación de los Miembros del Consejo para convertir a Naruto Uzumaki en un auténtico Jedi.

OoOoO

Esto fue escrito el 13 de Septiembre al 29 de Septiembre del 2010.

Catorce y Media Paginas en libreta.

Capítulo 1: Encuentro, Sangre y Veneno.

Se agradecen comentarios.

Atte. Alter Ego.


End file.
